


It's no small thing

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Mcu kink bingo (round3) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Dick Pics, Established Relationship, Loss of Control, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Maybe a little OOC, My first bingo, Science Bros, Tony is a tease, but not necessary, could slip into canon after avengers, mostly Bruce pov, tony is provocative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Bruce is working in the lab and is also helping Tony via cell, unfortunately for him Tony just became bored and while usually this wouldn't be a problem, he knows just how to push all of Bruce's buttons





	It's no small thing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to decide which one to start with and finally made a decision so please enjoy. This is for square 3, N1, sending a dick pic

Bruce had been working for three whole days on his latest Hulk calming scent bombs while corresponding with Tony only two floors away in his own lab on his latest plans to update Jarvis. All up Bruce had drunk sixteen extra large cups of Starbucks coffee with extra milk, just how he liked it and was currently working on his seventeenth, thanks to a supply run that stopped by over fifteen minutes ago. Dropped off by some cute blonde girl, short, he thinks her name is Sam but he can't be certain given Tony's many eye candy only interns. She had dropped off a tray of four coffees, a bag of fresh plain bagels and a note from Tony that was readable only thanks to Jarvis's severe editing but it's sweetness still made him smile 

He sighed deeply when he looked back down at he endless notes before him, all tests, all failures. Twenty two in total, along with at least three mis-tests due to his only four hours of sleep and mass self irritation which Tony's intense babbling really wasn't helpful for 

The first chime came about twenty minutes into his work, his eighteenth cup of coffee running low as he set it down, a half eaten bagel still caught between his lips. It was Tony, he knew as much but didn't bother looking away from his current combination, whatever he needed could wait, there were after all, plenty of other things for Tony to focus on in Jarvis's program that wouldn't need to be seen by his eyes. However only two minutes passed before he heard another chime and felt the soft buzz in his pocket, he sighed, pulling up the current project Tony was working with him on before pulling out the phone the billionaire had practically forced upon him the day he had moved in. It was almost enough to make him reconsider at the time but he smiled now, everything had worked out in the end

Opening up the message that Tony obviously deemed important, given his second almost immediate follow up message, he expected to see some mess of encryption or one of the many easy fix's Tony exaggerated as impossible, instead Bruce was shocked by what he saw. An unrestrained growl left his lips at the sight of Tony's proud cock, head red with arousal before, with clenched teeth, he shut the message. Tony was bored, three days in the lab and he had clearly decided if was enough, which was about the only thing worse then any of Tony's other moods because it mean that Tony was now going to try and drag him from his own research to alleviate that boredom

Just to check and to save Jarvis from dobbing him into Tony, who would no doubt see the only other option as coming down to Bruce's lab to ensure he couldn't ignore him in person, he opened the second message. This one was much the same, a shot from above except this time it included that small part of Tony's stomach where his belly button just sort of stuck out, a small detail that Tony knew Bruce went weak for. Below sat a small captioned message, 'lab's no fun, cum play' with a winky face. Bruce groaned, knuckles gripping the small device before setting it down and closing the message

It was unlikely but just maybe Tony would get the hint, or get bored enough to go play by himself, if he saw that Bruce had read them but not replied, at the very least it would keep him from coming down in person as Bruce wasn't flat out ignoring him. A third message lit up the phone within the time it took Bruce to pull back up his own data, he sighed then grabbed the phone to check it. He was a scientist with seven PhDs, he was not stupid enough to believe that Tony would stand to be ignored

Another photo, this one a full front photo shot of Tony, standing naked in the middle of the lab. Bruce felt immediately bad for Jarvis, who no doubt had to take the photo, as he glanced over the message. 'Come on' he could practically hear the way Tony would say it, with a whining challenge made to turn his insides, he took a breath, anyone else would stand up and give in but Bruce could contain the Hulk, he could do something as simple as deny Tony stark. 'Can't, busy, have fun' he sent it back, set the phone back down and got back to work

Seven minutes passed and he didn't get a thing done, too busy counting each chime and then picking it up once it had gotten to an irritating four. A picture of Tony's upper body, a pout with roaming provocative fingers, 'you don't expect me to do it alone, do you, that's no fun.' The next, his hand was wrapped around the length of his dick, no doubt giving loose, slow strokes as pre-cum dripped at the tip, Bruce bit his lip 'hmm I could always just watch you work.' His eyes flicked up to the cameras Jarvis used to see and grit his teeth. A shot of his round ass, hips obviously in motion 'I'm coming down' followed by another Jarvis shot of Tony's full back, his front pressed up against the wall. Tony truly had no shame and Bruce's grip tightened as he saw Tony leaning chest first against the wall, thighs spread and hips angled out as if waiting, exposed for anyone who may walk past 'or we could meet half way'

The phone chimed again and by now Bruce was growling low in his throat, once again without realising it, practically tearing the phone apart in his haste to see the new message. His hands felt too big, shaky, like there were two sets fighting over the one device but finally he got it up and it made him snap. Tony was in their bed, spread back on the dark red sheets, eyes half lidded as he bit his lip and looked down in pleasure, his own hands teasing on his parted thighs. This time the message was a command, one that he would have no choice but to follow 'come to me' 

Bruce's heart rate rocketed and with a roar he goes from Bruce to the Hulk in a transformation so quick that it took not even a second, muscled green skin stretched taunt and tense. Bruce had had no time to react and now Hulk looks around for a mere moment with confusion, usually just before he takes control he shares thoughts with puny Banner but this time was different, and there appear to be no threats

Hulk opens a tightly closed fist when he realises a small weight rests inside, to see that he has accidentally crushed the small metal device that the tin man gave to them. It isn't the first time he's done this but Hulk still feels that odd bad feeing tingling in his strong chest, like when he crushes something he didn't mean to or accidentally hurts a good person, at the realisation that he's done it again. Gently he turns his large hand, allowing the device to drop safely onto the desks surface, Tony had been able to fix it on other occasions, maybe he can again. Tin man, Tony, the thought brings him to mind and Hulk crashes through the glass of the lab 'window', which is really just an observational wall, to step into the hall outside

Raising his head he smells the air, hoping to catch a whiff of Tony's scent to guide him and then grins. He glances down at the uncomfortable bulge in his tight pants, tastes the arousal on the air again to a happy rumble, he's been called out to play. He throws his head back to roar with triumph, tin man wants to play again 

The Hulk's massive steps shake the building but not nearly as much as his roar, that seems to make the whole city tremble, including Tony though not with fear. From his place on the bed, Tony smiles, excitement hums through his veins, the Hulk is coming for him and now, the real fun begins

**Author's Note:**

> Now that that's done, I'm excited to start on my next one


End file.
